Today, camera settings can in most cameras, from point-and-shoot to professional Digital Single-Lens Reflex (DSLR) cameras, be used to adapt to different environments. Normally, when a user wants to take a picture he/she manually adjusts the camera settings, such as shutter settings and/or aperture settings, based on his/her own view. Some cameras are capable of remembering the last camera settings that the user had when a previous picture was taken. Other cameras are capable of storing different presets of previously used camera settings that can be chosen among.
These prior art solutions of selecting optimal camera settings are, however, based on the user's knowledge and choice. In particular, novice photographers with limited experience may find it hard to select suitable camera settings for a current environment and scene.
There is therefore a need for a solution of finding suitable camera settings for taking a picture or recording a video.
US 2015/0180713 discloses receiving an automatic setting from a sharing participant and comparing this automatic setting to a corresponding local automation setting. The local automation setting is then adjusted based on the comparison. The system, the local automation setting of which that is adjusted, is a home automation system, such as a climate control system or a home security system. In the latter case, the home security system may adjust security camera settings, access settings, lock down settings and the like based on the received automatic setting.